LOS NARA PERDIDOS
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: EL 31 DE OCTUBRE CAMBIO SUS VIDAS UN MEDALLÓN UNA VOZ Y UN MUNDO NUEVO POR CONOCER PARA JAMES Y HARRY
1. Chapter 1

LOS NARA PERDIDOS

James/Fugaku. Minato/Severus Lucius/Remus Sirius/Hisashi

Siguiente generación

Harry/Itachi. Neji/Gaara Draco/Shikamaru Sasuke/Orión.

Capitulo 1

Es la noche del 31de Octubre de 1981 todo parece felicidad un hombre con su pequeño hijo juegan con una snich pero la puerta principal explota las mujer toma al niño mientras el hombre trata de ganar tiempo para ella.

-Voldemort-dice entre dientes-Potter eres un sangre pura únete a mí perdonare tu vida-Nunca me uniría a un asesino-la carcajada fría se oyó en el salón-Muere Avada Kevada-la luz verde salió un hechizo voló de la varita del hombre su cuerpo golpeó la pared cayendo fea mente el Lord ni lo vio más solo camino asía su objetivó.

Un pequeño resplandor fue lo que vio James Potter junto con una calidez, una suave voz que oyó...

- _Mi descendiente no es tu momento mi nieto t_ _ú_ _hijo te necesita no permitir_ _é_ _que mi l_ _í_ _nea termine usa mi amuleto para ir con tu familia la verdadera-._

La bruma empezó a desaparecer el dolor se hizo más real su cuerpo se siente como si una manada de hipogrifos le pasó encima empezó a moverse vio a su alrededor todavía era de noche los pequeños llantos de su bebé lo hizo levantarse entonces todo cuadro su hijo y su esposa seguían en peligro ubicó su varita subió lo más rápido camino por el pasillo pero la escena que encontró en la habitación de su bebé nunca la espero.

Su bebe a los pies de Voldemort y su esposa arrodillada frente a él ofreciéndole a su hijo-Mi señor aquí tiene al pequeño bastardo-el lord se reía.

Accio Harry-eso los saco de su burbuja mientras veían al heredero Potter en la puerta con el niño en sus brazos.

-¿Qué significa esto Lilly?-ella se rio maniacamente.

-No soy Lilly mi nombre real es Larisa Rosier fue tan fácil engañarlos todo iba tan bien pero tenías que estar vivo como es posible-viéndolo con odio.

-No sé pero eso no importa explicaré como que no eres Lilly-pregunto desconcertado.

-Ella está muerta murió después de recibir su carta era el nombre mi gemela solo lo use su nombre y nunca existió toda la historia de los muggles es falsa ellos tienen falsos recuerdos es una lástima que mi hijo sea el que tiene que morir para que mi señor viva pero no importa el morirá hoy-.

-Nunca lo permitiré-grito los dos mortifagos levantaron su varitas.

La imagen de sellos que tenía que hacer con las manos vinieron de golpe los hizo su collar volvió a brillar con los sellos crearon una gran fuerza más los hechizos verdes de los mortifagos crearon una gran explosión la casa destruida con dos cuerpos fue lo que encontraron, los tres animagos junto con los aurores y un pequeño vial con la última memoria de James revelando la verdad de lo que paso conociéndose en el mundo de los magos como el día que los Potter desaparecieron pero no sin antes destruir a Voldemort y su fiel servidora.

Los tres amigos siguieron buscando encontrar alguna pista que los llevara a su amigo y ahijado sin saber si los verían de nuevo o no.

El complejo Nara es uno de los más tranquilos ya que su fuerte es la planificación la investigación las tácticas una gran luz lo ilumino en la noche de octubre todos llegaron al lugar junto con los ANBU al disminuir la intensa luz se fue vislumbrando una figura se acercaron encontrando un hombre de unos veinte años con un bebé en brazos Shikaku se acercó atrás de su esposa y su madre la cual se acercó al ver algo que llamo su atención rodeo a su hijo y nuera para poder ver mejor se inco levantando un poco el collar el líder de los Nara se acercó.

-¿Que sucede madre?-Su collar es el emblema de los Nara-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendido se acercó a ver comprobando lo dicho.

-Madre como puede tenerlo él no es de aquí-Es el emblema de Hiromi mi hermana la cual desapareció cuando tenía cinco años nunca la encontramos-saco su collar mostrando que los dos son iguales de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

-Estas diciendo que puede ser mi primo-la mujer mayor asintió los llevaron dentro del complejo donde lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal ya que mientras no despertara lo tenían que tener cuidado.

El Hokage Sarutobi llego al escuchar lo que podrían ser los visitantes era interesante unas horas después del amanecer James fue despertando lo primero que busco fue a Harry el cual estaba a su lado al cual abrazo-Que bueno que estas bien mi pequeño-el niño abrió sus hermoso ojos verdes esmeraldas somnoliento dándole una sonrisa a su padre por la imagen de su bebé salió de la habitación no sin antes ponerse un hechizo de amortiguación para no hacer ruido camino por el pasillo llegando a una escalera bajo siguió caminando asía donde escucho unas voces se paró en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un sonido se hizo notar.

Shukaku con su esposa y madre todavía se sentían un poco excitados mas familia siempre es bueno ya que con las guerras constantes pueden desaparecer en un instante no hace mucho unos meses que el Kiuuby ataco la aldea matando a todo el clan Usumaki al tratar de encarcelarlo en el cuerpo del pequeño hijo del rayo amarillo futuro Hokage de la aldea muriendo su amiga Kushina la antigua esposa del rubio al igual que varios shinobis las heridas se están cerrando poco a poco la llegada de dos posibles miembros de la familia principal es un bálsamo para el clan ya que el perder a su tía fue un duro golpe para ellos todo parecía mejorar estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no reaccionaron hasta oír un carraspeo voltearon a ver al joven en la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los tres Naras se sorprendieron al no notarlo antes ni un solo ruido la antigua matriarca se acercó primero al joven que es tentativita su sobrino.

-Hola mi nombre es Shikari Nara ven siéntate tenemos que hablar ¿cómo llegaste aquí y por qué tienes el collar de mi hermana?.

-Tú hermana-tenía una mirada confundida-Este perteneció a mi abuela Hiromi.

-Abuela-dijo la mujer de unos cuarenta años se veía como pudo ser hermana de su abuela aunque tal vez.

Se sentaron en el comedor con el desayuno empezaron a hablar.

-Bueno mi nombre es James Charlus Potter de la antigua y noble casa Potter este mi pequeño Harry Potter creo entender un poco la situación somos de dimensiones diferentes según se por relato de mi padre y mi abuela ella apareció hace unos cien años en mi lugar de nacimiento una antigua y noble casa se magos la encontró ella tenía unos cinco años ella hablo de chakras pero no se conoce ese término hablo de su lugar de origen pero no se pudo encontrar la adoptaron tomando el nombre de Hiromi Lucrecia Bennett se crio en una ciudad llamada Brúcelas en un viaje diplomático con sus padres conoció a mi abuelo Harold iniciaron su romance casi dos años de noviazgo luego se casaron tuvieron a mi padre fue su único hijo ellos murieron hace unos quince años.

-Así que eres mi sobrino nieto-dijo Shikari con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a mi hermanita menor-sollozo.

-Entonces el tiempo corre diferente en tu lugar de origen-hablo el líder Nara-Eso es interesante-reflexiono-Bueno como ya dijo mi madre ella es tu tía nosotros somos primos soy Shikaku Nara líder del clan Nara ella es mi esposa Yoshiro y este pequeño- tomando al bebe de unos ocho meses-Es Shikamaru Nara.

-Mucho gusto así que tengo familia-dijo con una gran sonrisa que encanto a los shinobi.

-Y tu familia no crees que te extrañen preguntó su prima en ley.

-Ya no tengo familia de sangre hace unos dos años mis padres murieron ellos ya eran mayores cuando me tuvieron yo tenía a mi esposa pero ayer en la noche un hombre llamado Voldemort un mago oscuro que trata de conquistar el mundo mágico inicio una guerra ataco a mi familia por una profecía porque creyó que mi Harry podía ser uno de los dos niños que lo pueden derrotar resulta que cuando me atacó oí la voz de una mujer que dijo que no podía morir que no permitiría que su línea de sangre no se extinguiría que debía regresar con mi verdadera familia así que me levante fui a ayudar a mi esposa e hijo pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la mujer que creí que me amaba es una fiel servidora de ese mago oscuro estaba a punto de entregar a mi bebé para que lo matara.

Las caras de los Naras se convirtió en una mueca como podía entregar a su hijo que clase de persona haría eso.

-Atraje a mi bebe a mí y por instinto unos símbolos con mis manos hice y el amuleto resplandeció y aquí estoy.

-Me alegro que así fuera mi niño puedes decirme tía nada de abuela soy demasiado joven-todos sonrieron al comentario de la mujer.

-La magia de la que hablas es una técnica-pregunto Shikaku-No viene en la sangre hay familias con diferentes habilidades unos son mejores en artes oscuras otros en transformaciones pero podemos tener otras habilidades dependiendo a nuestras herencias mágicas-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto intrigado el ninja.

-El mundo mágico es muy amplio pero solo las familias mágicas tienes herencias de hombres lobo, elfos reales, faes, dragones estos son seres mágicos que potenciaron las líneas de sangré pero algunos ya están tan diluidas que no obtenemos toda su fuerza pero si casi todas mi familia es una de las más fuertes ya que corre sangre de vampiros o veelas yo soy un medio veela-.

-¿Qué es eso un vampiro y un veela?-pregunto su tía.

-Los vampiros son seres inmortales que beben sangre de los mortales pero si encuentra a tu pareja esa persona es la única de la que bebe su sangré convirtiéndose en su cáliz ya no tiene necesidad de beber de otro ser humano.

Ellos se sorprendieron de que existieran criaturas de ese tipo sobre todo inmortales ese mundo de donde viene su primo es interesante.

-Por otro lado los veelas son seres hermosos normalmente son rubios de ojos grises o azules pero yo soy un veela oscuro lo determina mi color de cabello-.

-Tienen algún poder especial-Si nuestra belleza es poderosa como un alud sirve para encantar a cualquier hombre o mujer pero normalmente nuestra especie se casa con su pareja en mi caso no fue así ya que con la mujer que me case no era mi pareja pues esta no se encuentra en mi dimensión mi prongsy es un veela también-dijo besando su cabecita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-su tía pregunto-Sus características lo delatan-lo volteo al bebe para que lo vieran y en efecto el pequeño es hermoso-Mi instinto veela me lo dice que es medio veela como yo-.

Eso era fascinante para los ninjas las habilidades físicas su herencia es muy poderosa ya que el pequeño Shikamaru veía fascinado al niño más grande eso era raro ya que el es muy flojito ponía interés cuando lo ameritaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Tienes otras habilidades aparte de tu veela-Si la magia-movió su mano y la taza comenzó a levitar-Papi paddy-levanto sus manitas el convirtió la taza en un gran perro de peluche y luego otra en un lobo Harry reía feliz por tener sus muñecos favoritos los Nara tocaban los muñecos.

-Y tus poderes-Somos una gran sociedad hay escuelas donde nos enseñan a manejarlos y usarlos hay algunos que tenemos habilidades animagas-.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto interesado su primo-No todos tienen esa capacidad tiene que ver con el nivel de magia es difícil convertirse ya que tienes que encontrar tu animal interno mis amigos también pudieron hacerlo uno era un perro del infierno o grim otro era un halcón y yo-se levantó se alejó poniendo a Harry en un sillón con sus muñecos se alejó lo que era James se convirtió en un hermoso ciervo astado el más grande de lo que hubieran visto antes.

-Eso es impresionante su pongo que viene de familia-Ustedes también se pueden convertir-No pero nosotros criamos ciervos son parte del escudo de los Nara-asintió así que no era casualidad pensó divertido el mago.

En la tarde llego el Sandaime Sarutobi habló con el nuevo miembro de los Nara decir que está fascinado era muy interesante de otra dimensión con una línea de sangre muy valioso y raro junto con su hijo le explicaron que al ser un miembro de la casa principal está obligado a dar un heredero pero como ya tiene a Harry él tendría que casarse también para tener un heredero sino el consejo lo obligaría a casarlo con varias mujeres a lo que el ojimiel se río al ver sus caras explico que al ser un veela él puede llevar a sus hijos si es con su pareja determinada no cualquiera y como aquí su chakra es parecido a la magia había una gran posibilidad de que su pareja se encontrara en esta dimensión.

Fugaku es conocido por ser un digno representante Uchija serio no muestra sus emociones son fríos y poderosos claro eso fue antes de que conociera al veela James y callera ante sus encantos tanto Shikaku como Minato no pueden creer como el joven puede hacerlo enojar tan rápido el rubio sabe que a su amigo le encanta el ojimiel ya que es fuerte decidido con un humor sarcástico que enerva y encanta a su amigo.

Todo comenzó hace unos dos meses cuando el líder del clan Uchija caminaba con el rubio pues este ya iba tomar el cargo de hokage su sensei ya quería retirarse a descansar decía que ya estaba muy viejo para todo esto.

Minato le hablaba a su amigo pero este no estaba a su lado volteo a buscarlo este está en el suelo un poco más atrás un joven delante de él le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo pero su amigo tiene una mirada extraña se levanta solo.

-Lamento el percance pero no te vi-el Uchija levanta la ceja no lo vio pero si es más alto que él.

-Lo hiciste apropósito estas fingiendo-A propósito que objetivo tendría ni siquiera te conozco creo que tienes el ego muy alto-dijo antes de darse vuelta pero fue detenido por el ojinegro.

-Me estas desafiando-hablo molesto Uchija el ojimiel frunció el ceño.

-Sabes no tengo tiempo para tus delirios manda tu declaración de guerra al complejo Nara y recibirás respuesta-antes de que pudiera contestar el ninjas este desapareció con un fuerte crujido apareció en el complejo que le pasa a la gente de este lugar, unos lo acosaban para pasar la noche con él y este lo agrede ninjas locos pensó James.

Los dos ninjas pestañearon sorprendidos que técnica era esa-Minato sabes quién es ese-el fruncido un poco el ceño pensando-Creo que se quién es pero no estoy muy seguro dijo que mandaras al complejo Nara sino me equivoco es el primo hermano de Shikaku llegaron hace poco-.

¿Llegaron?-Si creo que vino con alguien más pero no estoy muy seguro ya que los Nara no hablan mucho del ya que es de la familia principal pero ven, sé dónde podemos investigar-caminaron a la torre del Hokage caminaron por algunos pasillos al llegar a su objetivo vieron a varios Anbus recibiendo indicaciones del líder de estrategias del pueblo Shikaku Nara.

Los ANBU desparecieron el ninjas los vio extrañado que hacían esos dos en sus dominios se sentó tomo un cigarrillo lo encendió se sentó espero que hablaran como siempre el rubio fue el primero en hacerlo.

-Shikaku hace un momento tuvimos un encuentro interesante un miembro de tu clan suponemos aunque no estamos seguros ya que él no es como todos los Nara-dijo sonriendo el rubio, el Nara suspiro sabía quién era de quien hablaba sabía que su primo traería problemas bueno no es como si pudiera culpar él es hermoso ya que su herencia lo hacía más tentador no falta quien le haga proporciones inadecuadas su madre y esposa habían golpeado a varios irrespetuoso pues ellos iban con los bebés.

-Minato no sé qué quieres decir soy inteligente pero no leo la mente si eso quieres ve con Inochi el estará feliz de extraer tu información-el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Él nos dijo que lleváramos la declaración de guerra al complejo Nara y nos darían respuesta-levanto la ceja definitivamente esa es una respuesta de James.

-¿Que se supone que hizo?-Pues no se bien solo sé que derribó a Fu-chan se disculpó pero conoces a nuestro amigo-el líder lo fulminó pero este ni lo pelo ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia y forma de comportarse.

-Ya le dijo a James que no salga solo lo han de haber acosado de nuevo-hablo pellizcándose la nariz.

-Acosar-Si problemático él es demasiado hermoso para su bien-.

-Se llama James-hablo por primera vez el líder Uchija-Su nombre es un poco diferente-Si lo es somos primos es nieto de mi tía Hiromi-.

-Es solo él-Tiene un hijo su nombre es Harry tiene año y medió es tan hermoso como su papá-Así que en realidad no me conocía-el Nara le mando una mirada extraña-No tiene una semana que llego a la aldea.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El siguiente encuentro entre los dos fue un poco más cercano James había usado la aparición aunque no sabía dónde estaba no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que una voz lo distrajo termino cayendo sobre alguien se levantó rápido cuando vio en quien había caído se lamentó ya que su primo le había dicho de la visita de este, el líder del clan Uchija uno de los más poderosos de la aldea porque precisamente con él se tenía que topar o mejor dicho caer encima ya que estaba cómodamente disfrutando de la vista desde ese apacible árbol pero las cosas buenas no duran.

-Esto también es coincidencia-dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-No en realidad es tu culpa ya que gritaste me asuste y caí-contesto sin pena.

-¿Mi culpa?-.

-Aja tuya-estrecho los ojos el ojinegro mira que desfachatez culparlo por su caída.

-El que seas descuidado no es mi problema-le refuto.

-Hablo el señor perfección-dijo con sorna.

-¿Que se supone que significa?-dijo molesto por el tono tan irreverente se acercó a este arrinconándolo estaban tan cerca que podía ver las motas más claras de sus iris avellana eran hipnotizaste mientras el mago percibió un delicioso aroma a maderas junto con un toque salado ahí lo supo su aroma lo llamaba era su pareja su veela ronroneaba pero no sería fácil el ninjas frente a él debía demostrar que lo merece además había oído de parte de su tía y la esposa de su primo que él tenía muchas personas que compartían su cama por supuesto él no sería uno más o no, no por nada era el un merodeador y uno muy solicitado por hombre como mujeres pero no por eso era un golfo.

-Pero que gusto por invadir el espacio personal-se alejó del ninjas el cual medio sonrió pues sintió su incomodidad.

-Te molesta la cercanía-al volver a acorralarlo contra el árbol.

-No me molestaría de tu amigo el rubio-como lo supuso se molestaría y no se equivocó ya que frunció el ceño.

-Pues es una lástima para ti que Minato no esté-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Si talvez deba buscarlo no-con la habilidad de buscador que tiene salió de sus brazos-Adiós-se despidió.

El pelinegro veía como se iba el joven Nara porque tenía que importarle el que se interesara en su amigo pero sin embargo lo hacía maldiciendo se fue al complejo necesitaba una ducha bien fría pensar con tranquilidad no sabía cómo ese joven lo perturbaba tanto.

Dos días después con su amigo rubio se sentía más molesto lo había buscado para saber si el castaño lo vio pero no, de una cosa estaba seguro el líder del clan Uchija el joven había movido algo en él su interés por este crecía a cada momento a partir de ese día solo podía soñar besar a James eran tan vividos los sueños que se sentía incómodo en solo pensar para su desgracia en la torre del Hokage se lo encontró con el líder de estrategias contra todo pronóstico iniciaron una discusión Minato y Shikaku veían extrañados como el siempre serio e imperturbable Fugaku perdía la compostura con el ojimiel gritándose por quien sabe qué cosa.

Tanto Minato como Shikaku sabían por dónde iba la cosa no por nada se conocían desde hace años, Minato sabía que su amigo pelinegro no era una persona muy sociable todo por las formas tan estrictas del clan pero se había dado cuenta que el primo de Shikaku podía sacar lo mejor o lo peor de su amigo ya que el día que fue a preguntarle si lo había visto vio en sus ojos negros los celos bien marcados cosa que le sorprendió como podía estar celo de alguien a quien acababa de conocer a los únicos que les muestra afecto es a Itachi, Sasuke y a su pequeño Naruto de ahí en más a nadie.

Minato acababa de tomar el puesto de Hokage su amigo siempre a su lado pero ese día no había llegado tenían reunión para una nueva estrategia para protección de la aldea ya que los Uchija son la policía de Konoha la puerta se abrió de golpe tanto Shikaku, Inochi y Chouza saltaron, para que instantes después la quijada de los cuatro llego al suelo pues el siempre imperturbable elegante y orgulloso Fugaku Uchija entro bañado en un líquido purpureo con el sharingan a todo lo que da se veía cabreado no había una palabra mejor para describirlo todos preferían estar en otro lado que ahí.

El rubio recuperándose un poco se aclaró la garganta tratando de no reírse-Fu-chan-

La mirada de muerte era muy aterradora para todos los ahí presentes sabían que la persona responsable pagaría caro.

-Nara tu primo pagara por esto-las cejas del mencionado subieron hasta tocar la raíz de su pelo.

-Puedo saber que le hiciste ya que no creo que James te haya hecho esto por nada-ya que en poco tiempo conocía bien a su primo y el no agredía a menos que fuera agredido el o una de las personas a la que él quería.

-Pues lo hizo-bueno no exactamente lo que sucedió fue que el Uchija y James estaban discutiendo de nuevo pero le dijo que quien podría fijarse en alguien como él ya que estaba que hervía de celos ya que un comerciante coqueteaba con el Nara, por supuesto James se sintió ofendido pues al ser su pareja sus cometarios lo lastiman más, le lanzo un hechizo gelatinoso.

-Fu lamento decirte esto pero algo le haz de haber dicho te conozco-hablo el rubio.

-Ya no le dije ni le hice nada está loco-.

-Ya deja al pobre chico tenemos cosas que hacer-el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada después desapareció.

-Creo Shikaku que tu primo tendrá que cuidarse de Uchija no sé porque pero la tiene contra él-dijo el Yamanaka.

-No lo que pasa es que Fu no está acostumbrado a que no le teman más bien es su orgullo herido pero no es nada grave-nada grave pensaron los tres ninjas si los Uchija son conocidos por ser orgullosos en serio Minato tiene muy poco sentido de conservación bueno se había casado con Kushina que más podían esperar aunque ahora fuera viudo, el Nara solo esperaba que su primo estuviera alerta porque con lo cabreado que estaba Fugaku pronto realizaría el funeral de su recién llegado primo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse los dos mencionados el Uchija seguía muy molesto por haber sido ridiculizado por el joven al ser bañado por esa cosa morada, James paso a un lado como si no lo hubiera vista cosa que molesto más al ninja con buena velocidad lo jalo de la muñeca.

-Es de mala educación no saludar Nara-

-En realidad no lo iba a hacer-dijo serio pues todavía seguía herido por lo que le había dicho por lo que ni siquiera lo vio a la cara.

Fugaku frunció el ceño ya que el chico ni siquiera lo vio a los ojos rehuía su mirada se soltó el ojimiel se fue de inmediato le dolía estar cerca del hombre a distancia podía soportar su desprecio pero no sintiendo su calor.

Fugaku lo vio desaparecer sintió un vacío nunca se había sentido así James no le dirigió ni una mirada claramente se notaba que no quería estar en el mismo lugar que el eso le dolió su corazón se contrajo por primera vez en su vida.

Se lo volvió a encontrar en la tarde iba acompañado de Yosino lo saludo ella pero James ni siquiera lo volteo a ver lo ignoro como si no existiera el humor del ojinegro empeoraba a cada segundo estos sentimientos eran nuevos para él no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, así que haciendo a un lado su orgullo fue a ver al idiota de Minato pera que lo ayudara solo confiaba en el rubio.

-Déjame ver si entiendo quieres que te ayude a saber porque el primo de Shikaku no te dirige la palabra-todavía sorprendido el rubio.

-Básicamente sí-afirmo.

-Tú el señor no me interesa nadie yo solo soy suficiente-

-Minato-gruño.

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición nunca lo había visto así -Trata de recordad la última vez que hablaron que se dijeron o mejor dicho gritaron por tu y James precisamente es eso lo que hacen-.

-Bueno es que es desesperante es peor que tú-a lo que el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después de varias horas y no encontrar lo que había hecho o mejor no se acordaba Minato lo hizo escribir una nota de disculpa para el ojimiel.

Los siguientes encuentro fueron mucho mejor para el Uchija claro pues el poner en aprietos al ojimiel era divertido aunque este sabia defenderse y hacerlo enojar su amigo Minato ya se había dado cuenta de su interés por James al igual que Shikaku al cual le aseguro que sus intenciones eran honorables cuando le advirtió que no permitiría que jugara con James.

Sasuke era un bebe inteligente con cuatro meses no le gustaba que cualquiera lo cargara solo su hermano y padre un día su papi lo llevo de paseo como acostumbraba hacer caminaba por el pueblo muchas voces a su alrededor pero una voz llamo su atención ya que su papa hablaba con el dueño de esa voz se oía tan diferente a todas las que regularmente estaba acostumbrado a escuchar serias y duras en cambio esta es alegre, melodiosa y hay mucha ternura en ella.

Fugaku paseo con su hijo como había acostumbrado le gustaba esa interacción entre sus hijos Itachi ya está en la academia como un prodigio las calles se sentían tranquilas pero fueron aún mejor cuando a lo lejos diviso esa figura que tanto le atraía se acercó.

-Hola James-el salto un poco volteo fulminándolo con la mirada pudo ver que traía algo en sus brazos primero no le encontró forma pero se movió era un gran peluche color café claro una cabecita apareció tras él, Shikaku tenía razón su hijo también era hermoso igual a él solo que los ojos eran de un verde que no tenía comparación.

-Hoda-saludo el pequeño antes de contestar Sasuke le murmuró algo que no comprendió, el ojiverde se río su risa es tan melodiosa le extendió el peluche para su sorpresa su hijo lo tomo era raro ya que solo acepta cosas de él o Itachi nada más.

-Se lo prestas cielo-Si moony yo paddy-vio como le sacaba de una bolsa otro peluche negro el cual abrazo de inmediato.

-Pareces sorprendido-.

-Si, Sasuke no acepta nada de nadie que no seamos su hermano o yo-.

-Bueno Harry tiene ese efecto en la gente-el animago estaba seguro que su hijo era más que medio veela podía empezar a apostar que era tres cuartos de veela ya que cada día todos parecían a su disposición por lo que sabía de los Uchija es que son difíciles de agradar sabía que Fugaku era su pareja el olor de él se lo decía su veela.

Camino con el Uchija ahora era accesible con él pues con su pequeño en brazos no haría ninguna broma ya que el ojinegro también traía a su hijo, fue una tarde agradable los niños jugaron con sus muñecos antes de irse le regreso el muñeco pero vio la carita triste del pequeño así que le prometió que la próxima vez que se vieran le daría uno para que fuera suyo eso lo aprovecho el mayor para volverlo a invitar al complejo en dos días así que acepto.

La otra visita al complejo fue muy divertida para el ojimiel ya que desde que llegó recibió muchos piropos pero Fugaku sacaba chispas por los ojos los que habían dicho algo desparecieron de inmediato camino con él a la casa principal con su peque en brazos al llegar Sasuke les sonrió lo puso en la alfombra a Harry con el saco de su mochila un peluche en forma de halcón.

-Sevi-dijo el ojiverde.

-Si amor es igual se lo vamos a dar a Sasuke para que lo acompañe-.

-Sevi bueno-el ojinegro lo abrazo feliz ahora tenía su propia mascota además el ave es hermosa intimidante pero hermosa.

Itachi entraba en su casa la academia en realidad no era un reto para él eran más difíciles los enfrentamientos con su padre o su primo Shisui, un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo hizo voltear un muñeco de peluche frunció el ceño contrariado quien pudo aventárselo ya que no sintió ningún chacra cerca veía la forma del juguete era un perro o era un lobo, pero este se levantó de sus manos empezó a flotar pasando sobre su cabeza yendo en línea recta otro muñeco volaba al cual esquivo con facilidad en la misma dirección camino unos pasos oyó una risita melodiosa en un sillón vio a los muñecos pero alguien los abrazaba se veía el cabello negro más negro y brillante que el de su clan al levantar la cabeza unos ojos más verdes de los que había visto en los seis años de su corta vida la carita del niño pudo detallar la palabra angelical tomaba un nuevo significado sin ser consciente se acercó y sentó junto a niño acaricio su manita ni cuenta se dio de que unos ojos miel vieron la luz que los envolvió a los dos sonrió al descubrir un secreto importante para el futuro de los niños.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Solo habían pasado dos meses en los que Fugaku Uchija había logrado su objetivo casarse con el joven Nara después de varios enfrentamientos con James lo pudo conseguir él ha sido lo más difícil ya que se había acostumbrado a que hombres y mujeres se rindieran a sus pies si él hubiera querido tendría compañía diferente todos los días en su cama.

El líder Uchija nunca fue muy propenso a compañía le costó acostumbrarse a su difunta esposa, la cual solo durmió con ella lo necesario para quedar embarazada después no hubo contacto íntimo después de morir estaba agradecido ya que al tener dos hijos no tendría por qué casarse con otra mujer para concebir la decisión ya era solo suya si quería o no hacerlo todo eso cambio, desde el día que fue derribado por el joven se sorprendió de haber sido derribado aunque se disculpo quería su atención al decirle que no sabía quién era le molesto que no lo conociera o no se mostrara interesado en él pues era un Uchija ellos esta acostumbrados a ser venerados y asediados cosa que nunca paso con el ojimiel que siempre lo trato con indiferencia.

Oh como si no fuera más que un ser inferior cosa que no era aceptable en el mundo perfecto de Fugaku Uchija líder de uno de los más importantes y poderosos clanes de Konoha una de las aldeas shinobis más poderosas del mundo ninja poseedores del poderoso Sharingan.

El evento fue un gran festejo entre los pobladores de la aldea de la hoja ya que era la primera vez que se unión estos dos clanes en una unión matrimonial, en realidad fue una gran sorpresa para los Nara el día que el líder del clan Uchija llego a pedir la mano del nuevo miembro del clan de los ciervos ya que Shikaku no esperaba que fuera tan pronto que el Uchija hiciera su movimiento, pues siempre que se encontraban su primo y el susodicho terminaban peleando aunque siempre la peor parte se la llevaba el ojinegro, James tenía una vena bromista donde el mayor receptor era el ahora esposo de su primo.

Harry normalmente siempre es un niño tranquilo pero hoy es especialmente irritable todo se debía al a las personas que los cuidaban en este momento una mujer y un hombre mayor muy desagradable, que le dicen a él ya su nuevo hermanito Sasuke que no sirven también hablan de su papi James los que hace que el temperamento Potter salga a flote originando una serie de eventos desafortunados para los honorables viejos del consejo Uchija.

Tres horas más tardes el nuevo matrimonio regreso de un reunión de consejo de jefes de clanes de la aldea donde James asiste como esposo de líder del clan Uchija y es el segundo en la línea sucesoria del clan Nara en caso que Shikaku muriera y hasta que Shikamaru tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo.

Tanto Fugaku como James vieron a Itachi y Shisui junto con otros dos miembros del clan cuidado a los niños en el jardín mientras varios más del clan entran y salen de la casa principal, él ojimiel se acercó sus hijos.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-antes de que los chicos puedan contestar dos jounin se acercan.

-No sabemos exactamente que paso pero Hotaru-san y Matsumoto-san empezaron a gritar corrimos a investigar pero no pudimos acercarnos hasta que llegaron Itachi-sama y Shisui-san pudieron sacar a los niños sin ningún daño pero-se cortó el ojinegro se tensó.

-¿Qué sucede?-exigió.

-No podemos acercarnos y están pegados al techo-dijo.

-Harry cielo porque los pegaste al techo no es bueno para dos viejecitos-dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño ojiverde mientras todos lo veían con los ojos abiertos, al decir que fue el pequeño Harry el que les hizo esto a los miembros del consejo también se dieron cuenta del insulto de James asía los del consejo ya que ellos no se llevaban bien pues los del consejo tenían sus propios planes los cuales se vinieron abajo cuando les anuncio con quien se casaba.

-James sama no creo que chibi Harry haya sido-dijo uno de los hombres.

-Oh créeme conozco cuando este pequeño diablillo hace de las suyas-volteando a ver a su bebé-Dime cielo que te dijeron-.

-Señodes malos dice papi malo y Suke nutil-la quijada de Fugaku se tensó al igual que la de su hijo mayor, su Sharingan empezó a girar sin control o si acaban de molestar a uno de los ninjas más peligrosos del pueblo entro a la casa por lo que james hizo una cúpula para que los niños no oyeran los gritos que provenían del interior de su hogar, fue una noche memorable ya que todos los miembros del consejo supieron que lo peor que podían hacer era molestar a los hijos del líder ya que los dos miembros menos afortunados tendrían pesadillas de por vida sin contar al haber sido castigados por un niño de apenas un años ocho meses.

Por lo que también los miembros pusieron una guardia especial para cuidar de Harry con Sasuke ya que eran los más pequeños sobre todo por el poderoso Kekkei Genkai del niño.

Una semana después a Fugaku casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su pequeño Sasuke agarrado del pequeño Harry en lo que parecía ser una escoba voladora recorriendo la casa como si nada trato de llegar a ellos para que no se cayeran, pero lo que no sabía es que la escoba tenia un hechizo para que los niños no se cayeran aparte de que le ojimiel le puso varios hechizos al piso para que rebotaran.

Al salir siguiendo la escoba descendió en la manta donde los niños fueron acomodados por otros miembros del clan.

-¿Y James?-uno de ellos señalo lo cual siguió con la mirada se puso pálido al ver a su esposo haciendo maniobras que fácilmente podría caer de la escoba y morir palideció de inmediato por ultimo lo vio que tomaba algo aunque no sabía que era.

James descendió de la escoba camino un poco le sonrió a sus hijos luego vio a su esposo pálido-Fu estas bien-el nombrado lo tomo del brazo desaparecieron del lugar apareciendo en el estudio.

-Me puedes decir que tienes en la cabeza como dejas a los niños en un artefacto tan peligroso y luego tú, tú, TU ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE QUE NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASE SI TE CAES-grito, rojo jadeando el ojimiel vio el miedo en su esposo así que se acercó lo tomo del rostro.

-Tranquilo estoy bien la escoba de los niños es muy segura tiene un hechizo de fijación y al piso le puse varios para que rebotaran cayeran con suavidad-eso pareció ir calmando al demonio Uchija desapareciendo el sharingan.

-Nunca me he caído de la escoba ni en un partido de quiddich que es más peligroso estoy acostumbrado a volar desde la edad de Harry-.

Fugaku lo abrazo con fuerza con temor de que fuera a desaparecer después busco sus labios fue un beso desesperado después se fue calmando hasta que sólo eran pequeños pico en la boca, frente y nariz.

Esa noche por primera vez en su vida Fugaku Uchija supo cuál era su mayor temor y ese era perder a James al verlo a esa altura en su mente se imaginó miles de muertes al caer de esa altura o ser atacado, por eso había guardado esa escoba bajo varios sellos de protección para su salud mental aunque James lo veía con diversión era raro ver a un tempano de hielo actuar como un energúmeno miedoso de una inofensiva escoba, bueno eso el pensamiento del mago aunque el ninja era el objeto más peligroso del mundo.

Días después como no podía usar las escobas había James tomado el habito de convertirse en el hermoso venado astado donde paseaba en su lomo a sus pequeños, el Uchija lo negaría hasta la muerte pero le encantaba ver a su esposo come ese bello animal mientras las risas de los niños inunda el lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Estas seguro que las aguas termales son la mejor idea prongs-pregunto el genio Uchija.

-Claro Tachi que mejor lugar para descansar-contesto.

-¿Descansar? ¿Quién va a descansar?-pregunto mientras va entrando el líder del clan.

-Pues Tachi, Sasuke, Harry, Naruto, Shikamaru y yo-

-¿Y cuándo pensaban irse?-molesto pregunto Fugaku.

-Mañana temprano-.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme?, sobre todo porque no me invistas te-

-Bueno es una actividad para conocer mejor a los chicos verdad Tachi, Sasuke-les hablo el ojimiel.

Los dos asintieron-Pero soy su padre y debo ir con ustedes-rebatió.

-No creo que se vea bien que el líder del clan deja el trabajo tirado para irse a descansar a las aguas termales-le informa su marido.

Lo fulmina el ojinegro, tanto Minato, como Haroto aprietan los labios al ver como Fugaku se molesta de que su adorado James lo deja en casa, el rubio todavía se maravilla de que el Nara tiene una facilidad para hacer enojar a su esposo.

Ya afuera tanto Minato, como Haroto la mano derecha del líder Uchija, ven como sigue molesto el ojinegro.

-Fugaku ¿porque estas molesto?-pregunto su amigo.

-Me está castigando-dice pensativo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-hace una mueca el moreno.

-Después del incidente con los del consejo del clan hubo otro mal entendido con James y termine gritándole que no se metiera en mis asuntos que él no era un Uchija-dijo abatido.

-Creo que te va a costar que se contente no-le apoyo su amigo.

-Más de lo que crees, ha salido varias veces con los niños y no me incluye me entero cuando están regresando-trata de que no se vea su dolor pero no puede, aunque sabe que es solo su culpa ya que su esposo no se merecía esa respuesta.

En la noche ya que todos los niños están dormidos, James acabo de guardar la ropa para los días que estará lejos.

-Porque no me dijiste que te irías, soy tu esposo debo saber esas cosas-el ojimiel no le contesto siguió guardando en otra maleta chica varias cosas.

Lo tomo del brazo-Contéstame James, habla con migo-.

-He estado pensando mucho las cosas creo que me precipite al aceptar casarme contigo, este tiempo lejos me ayudará a pensar si esto debe seguir o terminar-dijo.

Fugaku por primera vez en su vida se quedó congelado su cerebro no conectaba James le había dicho que se equivocó al casarse con él, esto no podía ser cierto como rayos todo había pasado de ser un bello sueño a una horrible pesadilla, le había costado tanto convencerlo para que ahora por sus maldito carácter todo se vaya por la borda.

-No puedes hacer esto James-dijo con voz firme pero por dentro su alma se rompía en pedazos.

-¿Y porque no?, si no mal recuerdo esto no es mi asunto, no soy ni seré nunca un Uchija-le grito.

Ahora esas palabras venían a golpearlo.

–James no es lo que quise decir-.

-Por supuesto que es lo que querías decir, fuiste muy claro pero no te preocupes que no voy a estorbarte en tus asuntos, regresando de las aguas termales dejo a Tachci y Sasuke en el complejo y yo me regreso al vivir al complejo Nara-suspiro-Te firmare todo lo que necesites para disolver nuestro matrimonio-.

Esta noche James se fue adormir a la habitación de los bebes, Fugaku no pego el ojo en toda la noche pensando cómo podía arreglar todo este malentendido, nunca quiso que James se sintiera que no pertenece a la familia, no podía concebir su vida sin su ojimiel, el pequeño Harry.

Después de su regreso de las aguas termales cumplió su palabra al regresar al complejo Nara, su primo estaba preocupado por la situación de James pero sabía que no debía intervenir esto era un asunto de pareja, solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran, las cosas para el ojinegro no eran tan buenas sus hijos estaban molestos con él Itachi apenas si lo miraba y Sasuke se la pasaba llorando o durmiendo mientras extraña a su papa y hermano Haddy.

Fugaku cada vez estaba más desesperado, James no quería verlo ni hablar con el cómo demonios iba arreglar las cosas si ni siquiera lo podía ver, esta era la peor semana de su vida.

James caminaba por el mercado decidió salir a comprar necesitaba despejarse así que dejo a Harry con su tía y Shikamaru, el aire fresco los colores de los puestos lo hicieron olvidar su tristeza por unos minutos, caminaba de regreso todo se oscureció nadie se dio cuenta que por ahí caminaba James Nara.

La noche había llegado cuando llego Shikaku vio a su madre y a su esposa muy preocupadas.

-¿Qué sucede porque esas caras?-

-James no ha regresado salió temprano al mercado, y no ha vuelto mande a varios a buscarlo pero nadie lo ha visto después de comprar unas frutas-dijo afligida su madre.

El Nara salió rumbo a la sede a ver al Hokage donde empezó a hablar de lo sucedido, minutos después llego Fugaku el cual se puso furioso de que su esposo hubiera desaparecido y nadie lo hubiera visto.

Se armaron varios grupos de búsqueda para encontrar al ojimiel.

En las profundidades de unos cuarteles un ojimiel empieza a despertar ve a todos lados está en un calabozo.

-Genial y ahora donde estoy-se tallo la cara-Rayos cuando salga de esto voy a golpearte Uchija es tu culpa que no ande alerta-murmuraba molesto.

Vio que en la habitación había varios sellos supresores de chacra levanto la ceja en serio pensaban que con eso lo detendrían bueno tenía una ventaja al ser un mágico, pero tendría que esperar para ver quién es el culpable no dejaría cabos sueltos no por nada era uno de los mejores aurores de su generación.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Pensaba quien podría ser aunque si era realista podría ser que está relacionado con los Uchijas unos de los ninjas más codiciados por sus habilidades, por lo que debe tener cuidado no puede arriesgar a sus bebes ya que Itachi, Harry y Sasuke son sus hijos y dos de ellos serán grandes genios del clan.

Y la otra es que casi nadie sabe las habilidades que posee así que creen que pueden bueno se toparían con un león nada contento.

Oyo pasos que se acercaban la puerta se abrió, suspiro claro quién más podría ser.

Danzo entro con un andar arrogante, el moreno solo levanto la ceja para él era una versión barata de Malfoy, sonriendo lo vio de arriba abajo, James le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Veo que estas desconcertado-dijo soberbio.

-¿De qué? de ser secuestrado o de verte aquí sí estoy temblando-sarcástico contesto.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos pensó que el chico al ser un civil estaría aterrorizado de ser encerrado pero se equivocó el chico se burlaba de él.

-Creo que deberías medir tus palabras no sabes con quien hablas-

-En serio eres Danzo un hombre que solo desea ser algo que no es-dijo con sorna-Yo por el contrario pertenezco a dos de los más importantes clanes de la aldea mmmm…., sabes que puedes ser considerado por traidor al hacer esto-

-Es una lástima que nadie va saber esto ya que nunca vas a salir de aquí-

-En serio piensas que mi esposo y primo no me van a encontrar-

-No este lugar está protegido, y bueno vamos hacer unas pruebas para ver que hay de especial en ti-

Las risas inundaron el lugar tanto el hombre como los soldados lo veían extrañado como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Oh cielos de que los hay, los hay-ya calmando un poco su risa se levantó-Lamento que no podamos hacer eso-.

Con una rápida voltereta salto por encima del hombre, corrió por os pasillos sabía que pronto lo alcanzarían pero no por nada era un merodeador.

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que Fugaku Uchija está desesperado, furioso, no puede ser que esto esté pasado su James no puede desaparecer nada más porque sí y más si es culpa de un imbécil que se lo llevo al cual piensa hacer sufrir al maldito, pero una gran sacudida lo saco de sus instintos asesinos.

Una gran columna de humo se levanta del lado oeste de la aldea el cómo varios ninjas se dirigen al lugar, donde unos minutos después varios Ambus rodean el lugar.

El moreno ve a su derecha esta su amigo su pelo rubio brilla con el reflejo de las llamas, se oye varias explosiones en el interior del cráter varios ninjas van a explorar todavía no tienen idea de que paso pero no puede ser bueno.

-Youndame-sama es la sede de la RAIZ-dijo el ninja.

El rubio frunce el ceño se supone que Danzo debió desmantelar el grupo rápidamente da órdenes de entrar con cuidado y capturar a todo individuo.

Después de una hora han capturado a varios ninjas de quince a dieciocho años y tiene bajo custodia a veintitrés niños de entre cuatro y ocho años todos fueron llevados a interrogatorio para investigar todo.

-Yondaime, Yondaime-dice casi sin aliento uno de los ninjas que viene de la sede de interrogación.

-Dime Hatoshi-

-Ellos tienen a James-sama, Danzo lo tiene en la parte más baja de la sede-al mismo tiempo tanto Fugaku como Shikaku voltean ver al ninja, este da un paso atrás asustado por las miradas de los dos hombres uno con el sharingan a todo lo que da y el otro con la determinación en los ojos.

El rubio sus pira debe actuar rápido o si no estos dos pueden hacer una locura.

Así que los tres con varios ANBUS caminan al lugar donde se cree que lo tienen.

Danzo nunca se imaginó que su esfuerzo por tener su sede escondida hubiera volado y solo por una persona que era solo un civil ¿no? ¿Cómo rayos se las ingenió para correr tan rápido por los pasillos? Luego desaparecer sin que lo encuentren ¿y como hizo un jutsu tan poderoso? ¿Que con un movimiento de mano todo voló? y Luego ese fuego ¿que no se supone que solo los Uchija pueden hacerlos? ahora más que nunca esta decidido tener en sus filas al joven ya que lo haya doblegado.

La escena que encontraron los ninjas de la hoja no era nada de o que ellos esperaban en primera James se veía que había corrido bastante pues jadeaba, tenía el labio partido pero sobre todo tenía un aura que daba miedo.

Segundo Danzo se retorcía en el suelo viendo al joven con terror los ninjas nunca se imaginaron que l viejo ninja supiera lo que era eso.

La voz que salió del ojimiel les erizo los pelos.

-Tengo todo el derecho a terminar con tu vida insignificante humano nadie lo oyes nadie amenaza a mis cachorros "Crucio"-vieron con horror como el cuerpo se retorcía de una forma violenta.

En ese momento la mente de Shikaku recodo lo que leyó en el libro mágico se acercó al Uchija.

-Fugaku acércate y háblale no dejes que su creatura lo domine-los ojos del ojinegro se abrieron claro su veela asintió despacio empezó a dar unos pasos, el ojimiel levanto la vista sus ojos brillaba pero daban miedo varios ANBUS se removieron.

-James cielo déjalo-se ceño se frunció pero el ninja le siguió hablando-Harry, Sasuke e Itachi te están esperando-dijo suave eso pareció que lo iba haciendo reaccionar.

-Sasuke ha estado llorando esperándote-SASUKE-dijo con voz grave todavía de su veela.

-Te extraña-siguió con voz tranquila, ladeo la cabeza.

-Él debe morir mis cachorros están en peligro quiere hacerles daño-a esas palabras los ojos del ninja giraron en todo su esplendor eso pareció que calmo al veela por lo que el cuerpo del ninja cayo.

No lo permitiré lo prometo-se acercó feliz de poder tocar a su esposo aunque su mente no fuera de James totalmente en esos momentos.

El cuerpo del ojimiel cayo desmayado su esposo lo atajo se lo llevo al complejo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Cuando James despertó un poco desorientado pero el olor del lugar lo tranquilizo era su hogar, la puerta se abrió pero su corazón se calmó su esposo con sus bebes en brazos e Itachi a lado se acostaron todos en la cama lo abrazaron pues eso es lo que necesitaba su veela para calmarse y saber que su familia estaba bien.

-Fu-el ojinegro solo le dio un casto beso lo abrazo por la espalda dejándolo con las manos libres para que pudiera abrazar a sus bebes.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Itachi se había encariñado con James desde que lo conoció era tan diferente a todos los de su clan tan alegre, sobre todo le gustaba como había cambiado su padre desde que lo conoció y secretamente se maravilla de ver como él era el único que lo hacía perder los estribos, se supone que un Uchija no pierde su frialdad pero seguramente quien dijo esto no conocía a James Potter-Nara su nuevo papa. Cuando se enteró del secuestro de este se enojó y preocupo sabía que si algo le pasaba todos sufrirían ya lo querían mucho como para perderlo, las horas fueron angustiosas sin noticias sabía que había grupos de búsqueda, de hecho el y su primo Shisui estaban organizándose para irlo a buscar por suerte eso no fue necesario.

Cuando la gran explosión sacudió el complejo corrieron ver a Sasuke y Harry para protegerlos al igual que varios ninjas del clan no podían permitir que nada les pasara, se dieron cuenta que había mucha tensión alrededor sabían ¿que algo no andaba bien? ¿Era un ataque o qué? no sabían.

Por suerte para la madrugada su padre llego con su nuevo papá en brazos, lo que no le gusto es que traía varios moretones quería saber que le había pasado pero sabía que no despertaría.

Después de que su padre lo acomodo en la cama, salió para informar lo sucedido, no podía creer que la explosión que sacudió a la aldea la provoco su nuevo papá ahora entendía porque no habían mencionado nada de sus habilidades si tenía ese poder debían protegerlo al igual que a Harry.

También les informo de la traición de Danzo como habían capturado a todos los miembros y liberado a los niños los cuales se les realizarían varias pruebas para liberarlos del control de ese hombre.

La mañana traía una tensa calma los aldeanos no sabían todavía lo que paso o provocó la explosión, solo se había divulgado que fue Danzo el culpable de un posible golpe de estado en la aldea.

Después que el consejo junto con el Yondaime tenían todos los hechos habían decidido encerrarlo en las mazmorras más profundas que lo incomunicarían de por vida por los delitos cometidos.

La versión oficial fue que Danzo creo una armada shinobi ilegal para tomar posesión de la aldea matando a todos los ninjas más fuertes entre ellos los clanes Uchija, Hyuga, Abúrame entre otros.

Cuando James despertó estaba soo en su habitación pero el olor tenue le dejo saber que sus bebes tenían poco que se los habin llevado por la supuso que para comer se levanto despacion, seguía un poco adolorido al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un preocupado Fugaku Uchija.

-James ¿cómo te sientes?-viéndolo evaluadoramente por si tenía una lesión que no vio antes.

-Me siento bien un poco débil pro eso es todo-

-Debes descansar-

Suspiro-Estoy bien, pero que paso con ese infeliz-la mirada del ojinegro se endureció de solo nombrar al hombre ese.

-Encerrado en las mazmorras más profundas ahí se quedara hasta que muera-

-Puede escapar-.

-No James esas celdas absorben el chacra son las más protegidas-.

En lo más profundo de las celdas de la prisión de ninjas Danzo maldecía que hubieran sido descubiertos lo que tanto tiempo le costó construir se vino abajo en una noche por un joven que no sabía de su verdadero potencial, esos malditos Nara escondieron muy bien esa información.

-Encontrare la forma de salir y tanto tú como tú hijo me servirán-se dijo convencido.

-Yo no creo-dijo una sensual voz, los pasos se oían suaves como si apenas tocaran el piso.

El hombre volteo a ver quién era sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían era el mismo James Nara pero no era normal, tenía un alo que lo rodeaba se veía hermoso etéreo su cabello parecía moverse aunque no había ni una sola brisa sus ojos miel brillaba con una intensidad mortal su sonrisa solo podía describirse como sensual y sádica, el ninja no podía entender cómo podía verse hermoso etéreo como un ángel pero al mismo tiempo como el ser más peligroso que ha pisado la tierra.

-Tú no saldrás de aquí es más ni siquiera llegaras a mañana-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Piensas que puedes matarme soy uno de los mejores-dijo altanero.

Antes de cualquier cosa James se apareció dentro de la celda, el retrocedió como había hecho eso.

-Sabes lo curioso de esta celda-tocando las paredes con delicadeza-A mí no me hacen nada, al contario tuyo que absorbe toda tu fuerza es una pena que ni siquiera puedas mostrarme esa fuerza que presumes no es triste-dijo con burla.

Danzo a cada minuto se sentía más temeroso quien era esta persona que estaba delante de él la energía que emanaba de era diferente a las demás casi podía ver como si no fuera humano.

-Tu no eres normal-la risa se oyo por todo el pasillo.

-Y dime quien en esta aldea lo es nadie solo que nos somos más que otros, sabes lo curioso yo por ejemplo puedo ser posecivo, dulce, amable, caritativo pero solo hay un detalle cuando alguien trata de hacerle daño a mi familia o crias me convierto en un ser despiadado que lo único que me apacigua es la muerte lenta y dolorosa de la persona o coas que oso romper esa tranquilidad-la mirada que le dio al ninja lo hizo palidecer.

Los ojos del Nara no eran para nada humanos eran como lo del kyubi esos ojos rasgados en la pupila de un bestia un ser lleno de odio y rencor.

-Eres un demonio-la sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-En realidad estoy catalogado como un ser oscuro no un demonio pero se puede decir que en esta tierra si soy demonio que será lo último que veas "crucio".

Los gritos duraron toda la noche, la agonía y el sufrimiento del ninja no fue oído por nadie, solo al amanecer cuando fueron a darle de desayunar vieron el cuerpo si se le puede llamar así, los ninjas que vieron el espectáculo vaciaron sus estómagos habían visto muchas cosas pero esto estaba en otro nivel la sangre decoraba las paredes, sus órganos regados por el piso, parecía que una bestia lo hubiera destrozado.

El Yondaime no sabía cómo había pasado esto como es que nadie había oído ni visto nada esto no era normal, quien o que pudo hacer esto, Fugaku que estuvo con él en las investigaciones pensó varias veces que pudo ser su James ya que él le exigió que estuviera muerto ese hombre, pero sabía que anoche no había salido.

Como podía estar seguro fácil ya que anoche su James lo sedujo como nunca lo había hecho se veía tan irresistible y le había hecho cosas que todavía lo ruborizaban, lo que el Uchija no sabía es que quien lo sedujo fue la parte veela, que quería venganza sabía que debía dejar coartada para cumplir sus propósitos.

Nadie noto el brillo en los ojos del mago cuando se enteró de la noticia, su familia estaba tranquila y libre de esa amenaza que era lo que de verdad importaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El día de mañana se celebraría el festival de la primavera este año lo realizarían con mayor ímpetu para que se olvidara pronto lo del ataque del kyubi el cual las aldeanos saben que desapareció ya que tanto los Nara, Uchija, habían convencido al Yondaime y a Sarutobi de no decir la verdad que este residía en el pequeño Naruto ya que lo podrían tomar a mal.

Después se dieron cuenta que fue lo mejor ya que muchos del pueblo tenían muy malas opiniones de los que eran portadores de los demonios de colas, lo entristeció un poco a Minato porque así hubieran pensado de su Kushina pero James le dijo que mientras sus amigos la hubieran querido por quien era los demás no deben importarle, pues ella lucho por él y su Naruto.

Minato solo tenía una foto pequeña de Kushina ya que como ninjas no se toman muchas fotos por seguridad, james la tomo e hizo una copia solo que más grande gracias a uno de los recuerdos de Karuma que se lo dio por que el demonio fue el único que pudo sentir al veela la noche que asesino a Danzo y cuando cargo al pequeño rubio fue absorbida su mente ya el demonio quería hablar con él pues tenía curiosidad por conocer a otro ser oscuro como lo era él.

Así pudo hacerle un retrato no mágico pero su que dijera "Hola" guiñara el ojo al líder de la aldea siendo lo efusivo que es lo abrazo, para agradecerle el detalle aunque nunca volvieran a estar juntos era un bonito recuerdo verla sonriendo y Naruto conocería a su madre.

Fugaku sonrió pues James ya había hecho lo mismo con el de Mikoto pues decía que sus hijos no debían olvidarse de la mujer que les dio la vida, aunque Itachi no dijo nada sabía que por la mirada de su hijo agradecía el detalle de su nuevo padre.

Los miembros de la familia Uchija-Nara-Potter paseaban alegres en el festival con sus bebes Fugaku vestía una yukata rojo sangre oscura con un obi dorado oscuro y el emblema de los Uchija con hilos de oro eran colores muy poco usados para los Uchija pero no podía despreciarla ya que James se la regalo, así como a Itachi una igual ya que eran los colores de los Potter, traía a Harry en brazos, James a Sasuke y Shisui e Itachi iban enfrente.

Harry, Sasuke y James vestían de azul marino con obi plateado todos hechos de seda de Acromtula que encontró en baúl reducido que siempre carga como medida de seguridad de los aurores por lo que se necesite.

Todavía se reía de "por lo que se necesite" le decía burlón Fugaku cuando delante de él, Itachi y sus bebes que estaban más entretenidos jugando con sus cenas y poniéndoselas de mascarilla, empezó a sacar lo que había en el baúl donde saco unos doscientos libros, un centenar de botellas de pociones, ingredientes por lo que faltara, como veinte túnicas de mago de las cuales decidió que las haría yukatas.

Tanto a Fugaku como a Itachi casi se les salen los ojos una vez que volvo el baúl para que salieran monedas de oro, plata, cobre, y joyas.

-James a quien asaltaste-el ojimiel solo rodo los ojos.

-Esto es lo que había en mi bóveda personal-

-Bóveda personal-dijo incrédulo.

-Si en las familias sangre pura es una tradición que cuando nace un niño se le abre una bóveda con lo suficiente para lo que va utilizar una vez que entre al colegio y al cumplir diecisiete se le depositan cien mil galeones, que son estas monedas de oro-cojiendo una de ellas.

-¿Cien mil?-dijo tartamudeando-Pero no es mucho tu familia debio costarle-el ojimiel se rio un buen rato.

Una vez recuperado se tranquilizo antes de seguir-Amor mi familia paterna proviene de Ignotus Peverell-tomo un manto plateado se lo puso encima desapareció ni con el sharingan lo pudieron encontrar.

-Esta capa fue dada a mi familia por la muerte, bueno aquí lo conocen con el nombre de Shinigami- después de eso el moreno cayo pesado en el sillón procesando lo dicho por su esposo al igual que su hijo.

Busco entre los libros y se los dio a leer que eran cuentos para niños mágico y venia la historia de los tres hermanos y la muerte.

-Fu los Uchija tienen un lugar donde guardar su dinero y no se los roban-

-Por su puesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que mi baúl está conectado con las bóvedas Potter y estoy pensando traer mi dinero, no quiero que el idiota del ministro le dé por incautar mi dinero-

-Claro vamos-después de levita el dinero de vuelta al baúl fueron con los niños al lugar donde estaban los administradores y Shisui que se les pego en el camino.

Una vez que volteo el baúl a los otros Uchija también casi se les salen los ojos así que contaron quedando registrado 235,350 galeones, 126,090 stikes y 67,750 knuts.

-Aquí esta James sama algo más-dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí creo que tendré que agrandar el lugar-

-¿Agrandarlo para que?-

-James hazlo-simplemente dijo su esposo, empezó a conjurar el lugar cambio parecía una de las bóvedas de gringotts altas se veían oscuras pero iluminadas.

-Bueno veamos-tomo el baúl lo acomodo en una mesa lo puso volteado, para que el contenido cayera al suelo.

Parecía que James tarareaba pero los ahí presentes sintieron como la energía se acumulaba-Pido a las antiguas bóvedas de los Potter que vengan a mí se los ordena su Lord-.

Simplemente los Uchija se hicieron a un lado al ver como literalmente salía un rio de oro, plata, joyas también muebles artículos, libros y tantas cosas que no daban crédito a sus ojos, en solo segundos los ninjas vieron cómo se convertían en el clan más rico de las naciones elementales.

Casi diez horas después los ninjas administradores salieron del lugar y ni siquiera con su sharingan había podido contar ni una cuarta parte de lo que ahora había en las arcas del clan.

Shisui e Itachi traían en su cuello un rubí de casi diez centímetros con el emblema de los Potter que los protegía aparte de ser un translador para emergencias.

Una semana después una parte fue entregada a los Nara ya que era parte de su abuela así como varios libros escritos por ella para beneficio del clan de los venados. Los administradores estaban agradecidos que hubiera aparecido el inventario de lo que tenía James-sama sino nunca hubieran acabado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Después de que hubiera clasificado sus libros James, Fugaku tomo uno pues tenía curiosidad ya que su esposo le dijo que los había encantado para que pudiera leerlos, ese era de criaturas mágicas donde aparecían las imágenes de veelas, dragones, elfos, basiliscos y muchos otros a lo que le daba gracias que no hubiera no se imagina enfrentado animales tan peligrosos como el kyubi y sobre todo que los magos todavía hasta los clasifican.

También había leído uno de aritmacia le pareció interesante aunque el más capto su interés uno de runas antiguas por lo que actualmente tanto Minato, Shikaku y Jiraya estaban estudiándolo para ver si podían utilizarlo para proteger mejor la aldea. Ya que era muy bueno sobre todo siendo realista el ninja consideraba cada vez que era la mejor situación que tanto los magos como los ninjas vivieran en dimensiones diferentes ya que si vivieran juntos no sabía que podría pasar, pues secretamente él no podía dejar de tener miedo de lo que podrían hacer con solo unas palabras eran aterradoramente poderosos.

Los siguientes meses tanto los Uchija como los Nara están reunidos con James para ver que tipo de protección adicional puede tener la aldea, el propuso que para los secretos en puestos importantes hicieran como los juramentos inquebrantables en donde toda la información no podía ser dicha a personas fuera de las secciones de la torre del Hokage.

También propuso protecciones adicionales en los complejos de cada clan, como lo hacían en el mundo mágico evitar que los enemigos puedan entrar a los recintos, hacen bunker en los cuales protegerlos con las runas par que ahí puedan resguardarse la personas de los clanes ya sean niños o ancianos los que no vayan a pelear.

Llego el 9 de junio el cumpleaños de Itachi sabía que no le podía hacer una fiesta infantil a que su hijo adoptivo no era para nada un pequeño y tampoco tenía amiguitos solo compañeros de equipo ya sea jounin o los que siguen, así que le organizo una comida con la familia.

Fugaku le dio unos libros que el necesitaría en un futuro como el siguiente líder del clan, Minato le dio un vale por 10 ramen a lo que solo levanto la ceja en serio el Yondaime le falta un tornillo o de verdad ama esa comida, Shisui le dio unos dulces que sabe que le gustan a su primo y por ultimo James le dio una caja alargada, al abrirla el ninja sus ojos se abrieron adentro esta la katana más hermosa que ha visto en su vida plateada con símbolos que no entiende una empuñadura de color negro.

-Esta katana perteneció a uno de mis tátara tíos él le gustaba todo lo relacionado con los samurái está hecha con metal especial de los gobblin es muy resistente, las runas que vez son para que nunca pierda su brillo, ni su dureza, son resistente contra hechizos supongo que servirá para jutsus, la empuñadura esta forrada con piel de dragon espero que te guste-le sonrió.

-James tou-san es un honor que me dejes usar una espada que ha pertenecido a tu familia-

-Ahora somos familia Tachi no lo olvides-el ninja asintió emocionado.

-Bueno primo podemos probarlas mañana en el entrenamiento-dijo emocionado shisui.

-Por cierto Shisui se que tu cumpleaños ya había pasado asi que decidí darte esto hoy, espero no te moleste Tachi-

-Claro que no tou-san-feliz de que su primo también recibiera un regalo.

-Sé que esto es más tu estilo-dándole un paquete de unos veinte centímetros al abrirlo en ninja levanto sorprendido dos dagas con unos lobos grabados con empuñaduras de platino en la base dos piedras negras-Estas dagas son los colmillos gemelos también hecho por los gobblins igual de resistentes que las de Tachi pero a diferencia de esas las piedras negras si les pones una gota de sangre regresaran a ti después de que las hayas lanzado-le dijo.

-Gracias James-sama son hermosas las cuidare mucho-contento el chico.

En la noche el Uchija lo brazo-James gracias por lo de mi sobrino-se dio la vuelta en sus brazos.

-Somos familia Fu-el ojinegro lo beso con suavidad le gustaba poder disfrutar esos momentos con él.

Por primera vez en su larga vida Jiraya sabe lo que es tener miedo ¿Cómo pasó? Bueno eso fue fácil el peliblanco llego al complejo Uchija pues necesitaba ver al Nara para preguntarle sobre unos sellos que le parecían interesantes pero no estaba por ningún lado así que siendo como es decidió entrar a la casa principal como si nada lo que eso fue su primer error bueno y eso ¿Por qué? Fácil entro al cuarto de los bebes donde suponía que encontraría a quien buscaba, toda estaba bien pero no pensó encontrarse con que el ojimiel solo traía bóxer pues sus pequeños decidieron que sería divertido lanzarle la leche como tiro al blanco por lo que se quitó la ropa mojada pues se iba a bañar con los agresores solo que la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un Sanín el cual solo se le quedo viendo.

Eso no era malo solo que por desgracia para el hombre fue por la ventana entro el esposo del ojimiel y el infierno se desato pues un furioso Fugaku Uchija persiguió lanzado sus jutsus de fuego por todo el complejo al Sanín que solo pedía piedad.

Minato solo negó con la cabeza como se le ocurría a su maestro entrar al complejo sin invitación y cuando parecía que apaciguo al ninja, le dijo que si le dejaba usar la imagen de su esposo para su icha bueno solo queda decir que Jiraya ahora está en el hospital medio quemado, todo golpeado pues resulta que Shikari iba llegando al complejo cuando oyó al desvergonzado hombre pedirle eso a su sobrino en ley uniéndose a la refriega contra el pobre hombre.


End file.
